Anarchy On Planet Human-Life
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: Jason T. Conrad is taken onto the Rockhopper and into space as the Pengiuns tell him that Baron Von Cavitus has escaped a space-prison. But the team of flightless birds and Jason soon find out it was none other than another enemy, one that has had a growing grudge against Jason and the Penguins, Uncle Blobb. Who plans to take over Jason's Home planet of Earth! Rated T For saftey...
1. An Early Morning Shooting

Hey, It's Larryboyrocks9000. There was no section for: "3-2-1 Penguins!"...So I decided just to put it here since they are made by the same people (and that we've had a lot of VeggieTales: In The Background on 3-2-1 P) So...enjoy this fanfiction, probably the FIRST EVER 3-2-1 Penguins fanfiction to be seen online.

* * *

For Jason T. Conrad, the average morning at his Grandmother's cottage was always the same: Boring. You see, Jason's view of fun, and his Grandmum's view of fun, were two different things. Completely different things. While Jason was one for Space Adventures, Video Games, and Television, Grandmum's cottage had only one of those things: Space Adventures. But he could only go on those about every four days.  
The stuff he COULD do at his Grandmum's cottage was Garden, Make british food, and listen to boring stories aout Grandmum's life back then. Jason was not one for any of those things. You might be thinking to yourself: well at least he at least went SOMEWHERE for summer. I just stayed at home eating Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese-Curls, Burger Bell Mustard Chips, and drinking Root Beer while watching re-runs of The Larry-Boy Cartoon Adventures (and that's saying something, because there were only four ever made.) But Jason was looking forward to going to one place, and one place only: Uncle Bob's Space Camp. This place had it all for a Space-loving kid who wants a memorible summer. Sadly, Jason's parents needed a vacation for just the two o them, so Jason and his sister Michelle were stuck at their Grandmum's cottage for summer until August 4th, which is only ten days away from the start of school (Jason would be headed into the third grade.)

There is not much you can do at an Ammusement park camp for ten days, but he was determined to make it worth it. He and Trevor were going to pull all-nighters every night and then the rides will keep them up, so they would make every hour of the 240 hours count.  
But sadly, he wasn't there yet. He's only been at grandmum's cottage for three weeks. But then again, a week ago, Jason went on the most epic ride of is life! It all started out as...

Jason woke up early in the morning. He looked out the window. "Drat," he said to himself. "It's still dark out." He tried to go back to sleep, but he had slept for twelve hours straight last night! He couldn't do anything. He put on his glasses and crept out the doorway of his room. Walking downstairs wasn't easy, mostly because the stairs would creek. He got into the living room, took a flashlight off of the shelf, and then flipped it on to see where he was going. He found the chair and jumped ontop of it. He stood on the arm of it to reach a blue plastic space-ship with four penguin figurines in it from the top (which was supposed to be in the attic, but it landed there by mistake, and Jason has been trying to get it down ever since.)

Unfourtuantly, Michelle had out a pen on that same arm of the chair he was standing on top of, and then he slipped on it and plummeted down onto the floor. He obviously made a loud noise, so Jason closed his eyes in horror (and maybe even pain.)

Luckily, he heard nothing get up. He Knew he couldn't reach the ship by himself, he needed something to get it down...like a dart!  
Jason crept upstairs with his flashlight. He didn't bother to turn on the light to the stairway on because he needed not to be noticed.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Jason let out a meadeorcer yell and then stumbled backwards. He was out to go fall down the stairway and maybe even crack his skull, but an arm pulled him back up. He shined his flashlight at the direction the voice came from.

"Michelle," Jason said. "Please, just go back to bed. I was just getting something." Michelle thought it must have been a drink of water or something, so she went back upstairs, and so did he. He laid in bed for fifteen minutes until he was sure his sister was asleep. He took her pillow and his an went back downstairs with them. He flipped on the lightswitch and then threw the pillows right under the shelves.

Jason took a dart and made a first throw...nothing. The dart didn't even reach the top of the shelves. He tried again, nothing! He knew that if he didn't throw nice and easily, it could damage the china on the shelves, but he couldn't get the dart to hit the ship if he was throwing like that! "All I need is something that can get up there, shoot hard, but can also aim so that I don't hit anything else on that shelf."

He got into the kitchen, and pulled out a water bottle with only a tiny bit of water in it. He dumped the water into the sink and then went back out into the living room of the cottage. "Now, something that can help this thing aim, so I don't break any of Grandmum's fine china."  
He found a cardboard box that used to hold a Turbo 3,000. He found a pair of scissors and started to cut at the box until he made a small obect that he could use to aim at the ship. He did a test first, he put a six-inch ball on the couch and then started to twist the water-bottle until it was ready to launch. He made the aimer go a bit further up than the ball to get a direct hit, and then when he fired the cap bounced off the ball and Jason surprisingly caught it. Now, the water-bottle mechanism would be a sure sucsess! He twisted it up again, and then he was about to fire until-

"HA!" The loud sound of Michelle's voice startelled Jason and he shot the cap about eight inches below his directed area, and it shot at a plate with a famous singer on the front of it.

Two things were going on in Jason's mind right now, One: NOOOOO! Two: Hmm, I thinik I've seen footage of something sorta like this before. The first one is the one that was more powerful. The cap bounced off of the plate, and then hit it again. The plate fell off of the shelf and landed right untop of the pillows. It was safe!

"What did you do?" asked Michelle. "You almost broke Grandmum's plate!"

"Me?" asked Jason. "You're the one who messed up my aim!"

"But you could've told me what you were doing and I might not have tried to figure it out myself!" Michelle commented.

"I didn't figure you'd care! Besides, you could have waited until after I shot the cap to jump out and yell!"

"But-"

"Listen," Jason said. "Maybe it was both of our faults. But you look tired and I think you should get to sleep. You didn't go to bed until one oclock last night! I know because I woke up for a brief moment."

Michelle yawned. "Maybe your right." She climbed back up the stairs.

"Peace and quiet!" Jason said to himself. He knew that the bottle was almost worn out. He only had one shot left to get the ship and the figures inside it off of the shelf. He blew into the bottle, put the cap back on, and twisted it up until he thought it was ready to fire! "Wait!" He said. He moved the plate, afraid that the ship would fall onto it and it would break for real that time!  
He cracked his head and aimed the bottle and the cap at the ship again. FIRE! The cap blasted into the air and hit the ship in the center. Jason thought that the ship was going to fall, but it didn't, instead, the cap blasted back and ricochet off of the opposite wall. It hit wall behind the ship, and then that blasted to it. It is better when it hits it from behind, the ship fell off of the shelf...though it flew a little further than he would have hoped. It was going to miss the pillows! It started to plummet to the ground...but right before it touched the floor, the lid was shut, Jason couldn't see the figures, and it was hovering right above the ground.

* * *

I hope your liking the fic! More coming up!

Trivia: I am just re-writing every chapter after this from a fic I once called "Operation: Midgel!" But I didn't like where that was going, so I am re-writing from Chapter Two. The plotline is very similar though


	2. PENGUINS!

**So...I haven't updated this in forever have I?**

**Yep.**

**So I'm going to start doing that! Get ready for Jason, The Penguins, (and a new friend as you find out) to start an adventure that will hopefully 'blast' you away!**

* * *

"Jason T. Conrad," a voice from inside the ship called out. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!" The lid opened and Jason walked over to see Zidgel looking towards Jason. Zidgel, with his stylish hair, orange jumpsuit, and three-fingered hands looked over to Dr. Fidgel. "Dr. Fidgel, Galeezle Him!" He said.

The scrawny little penguin with small eyes hidden beneath a pair of lab glasses looked back at Zidgel. "Of course," he said. He took out a small gun-like object and fired it at Jason. A claw came out and attached itself to Jason by the chest on accident and he was pulled into the ship.

Jason fell in the wrong way and landed on top of Kevin's very bouncy-like belly and bounced off of it and onto Midgel. The very short, no bigger than Jason, and strong upper-bodied Penguin pushed Jason off of him.

"Sorry Jason," he said in a very strong Australian accent. "There is an emergency. It seems that Cavitus has escaped that space-cell we put him in."

"No!" Jason cried. "How did he do it?"

"That we don't know," said Midgel. "But we will need to figure it out pronto."

"Shouldn't Michelle come too?"

"Jason," Fidgel said. "Remember that we used to only take one of you along for a mission? The one we thought would be the best for it? Well...we are going back to our roots now." Kevin found a dead bonsai tree that Midgel misplaced and picked it up and pulled the plant out of the pot.

"Roots!" he said excitedly. "He threw both the pot and the dead tree behind him and jumped into his seat to play with his little toy-wheel to pretend that he was flying the Rockhopper.

"BONIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Midgel yelled. He pushed his flipper to the gas-peddle and they all flew out of Grandmum's cottage and into space. Once the Penguins and Jason were all in space the ship grew back to it's normal size, not the small toy version.

"So," said Jason. "What are the whereabouts of him? Do you know that?"

"No," said Zidgel. "All we know right now is that Cavitus left back a decoy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Fidgel. "When the guards heard of his escape they all claimed that he was still in his cell. Obviously he left back a very advanced decoy...for it is as though there is nothing different from him."

Jason looked towards Midgel. He walked up to him and got into his little section of the ship where he flew. "Hey Midgel," he said. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Comet Lounge of course," Midgel said. "We need to know if anyone there has any information about the escape of Cavitus. Once we have enough information, we might be able to take him down." Jason sat there for a while. Kevin turned to him.

"Jason," he said. "What's up?" It was strange for Kevin to start a conversation, but Jason went along.

"Nothing," he said. "Just waiting for us to arrive at the comet lounge." Fidgel went beside him and leaned at the wall.

"And remember Kevin," he said. "Don't mess anything up. We booked place to sing a song tonight, and I have recently upgraded my guitar so that it could read further into my mind and pull out all of my emotion."

"Coming up on the Comet Lounge," said Midgel. They parked the ship right beside the place in it's parking space and they entered the lounge. Jason went into the comet lounge and looked around until he saw Sol leaning back on a wall bruised on the head. He also had a bit of blue liquid dripping from him. Jason ran up to him.

"Hello Jason," he said. "You all better get over here." He added to the Penguins. Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin all came up.

"What is that blue stuff from your arm?" asked Jason.

"Blood," said Sol. "Cavitus came here recently...he took a large amount of money and a few different drink mixtures and fled."

"Oh my," said Fidgel.

"That's not all," Sol continued. "His voice is deeper than last time...and his ship is new too. I was able to get a photo of it before it fled." He gave a picture to Jason.

"That looks familiar," said Jason.

"Oh," said Zidgel, "Let me see it." He snatched the picture from Jason's hand. He looked at it closely. "I don't see anything." They all took a look at it. It was green, had to googly-eye like windows on it, a smiling mouth, and puffs of blue smoke coming out of each end of it. Midgel turned to all of the people in the room.

"Everyone," he yelled. "We need your attention. Cavitus has escaped and we are in desperate need of your services. We need any information from anyone to help." The room was silent, though Midgel saw an old enemy, the Lizard King, shift uncomfortably. Midgel turned back towards the rest of them. "Well...it was worth a try." Then came a voice from behind them.

"Greetings old friends." They turned back to see Professor Wordsworth, a skinny green alien with a large head, big glasses, and a lab coat coming up to them with an old friend of Kevin's...BING.

BING and Kevin went through some stuff at BING was one of the only people...or spherical robot with only two arms and a glass-panel for I guess...an eye, to understand Kevin. But when it ended up that the Professor needed BING more than Kevin did, Kevin, very sadly, gave BING to the professor to stop the invading Doom-Funnels.

"It is nice to see you again," said the Professor. "I think I may have a way for me to assist you."

"How?" asked Midgel.

"Well," said the Professor. "Kevin provided us with much greatness when he gave us BING to help against the Doom-Funnels, and just to say BING has done a wonderful job fixing our beloved colony, even building it better than before. But since you now need much help, I will see what I can do and lend BING to you." The Professor took BING and pressed the reset button. The camera flash was meant to go for Kevin, but instead it got a picture of Jason instead.

"AH!" Jason said, his eyes hurting from the shock of the flash. His arms flew over his face, BING copied his movements. Imprinting on Jason, BING flew over to his side.

"Wow," said Fidgel. "It looks like Jason is BING's owner now." Fidgel looked up towards the Professor. "Thank you very much Professor," he said. "BING will be quite useful to help nab the evil of Cavitus!"

"Well," the Professor said. "I hope he ends up as much use. Ta-ta." The professor walked away from the Penguins and Jason and Jason turned towards BING.

"Well Hi," he said to BING. BING waved his robotic hand and motioned to the door. "Oh, right. Should we be going guys?"

"Oh yes," said Zidgel. "Of course. Penguins...Back to the Ship!" They all fled the Comet Lounge and got back into the Rockhopper. Midgel started it back up and they all flew back into space with a new partner at their side.

* * *

**Yep, BING I thought was such an awesome character with his silent personality, genius status, and relationship with Kevin that I really wanted to bring him back.**

**Chapter Three will come up!**


	3. Blobb!

**Chapter Three! Yep. Get Ready For Some Villain Action!**

***_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION! IT BELONGS TO BIGIDEA STUDIOS! I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEN AGAIN, IF I DID THAN EVERYONE WOULD KNOW THAT I WOULD BE LYING BECAUSE THESE ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT MY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, OR ANYTHING. IF SO, THIS SHOULDN'T BE ON IN THE VEGGIETALES SECTION SO YOU KNOW, I AM STARTING TO HURT MY FINGERS FROM TYPING THIS SO PLEASE JUST JUMP INTO THE STORY!_**

* * *

"Master," said Minion #1. "We don't know what he was supposed to do!"

"AH!" Cavitus yelled on his chair. This ship was different than the one that he used to own. This was the same ship in the picture that Jason and the Penguins saw. Cavitus, who's voice was much, much, deeper...took out two top-hats and placed them on the minions' heads.

"Ah," he said. "That Cavitus...why doesn't he get good minions? Ones that are actually genius...ah, no matter. Thanks to my new and improved Blobb-Toppers, you are completely under my control? Right Gentlemen?"

"Of course sir," said Minion #2.

"Good," said Cavitus. "Good. Now to step phases into effect. Your old master, this Cavitus guy...this angry hamster who had an accident to make him genius...is now the #1 suspect in the universe to be committing these crimes. Soon, the Conrad boy will be for my mercy! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"But Master," said Minion #1. "Aren't the Penguins the greatest threat?"

"No, No!" Cavitus explained. "You see, I have used my various tricks to De-populate dozens of planets without fault. Once the Conrad boy ruined my scheme to get Planet R&R, I have felt continuous guilt and idiocy. I cannot be defeated by an EIGHT-YEAR OLD!" Cavitus slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. He opened his head-hood thing and it surely didn't display a hamster...but another person -

UNCLE BLOBB!...only six inches tall...

The green, fat, and rather amphibious alien jumped off of his head and off of the chair and ran towards a pad on the ship that made him grow to his original size. "My plan is very simple gentlemen...I will use my knowledge of mind-control to take over Planet Earth."

"Earth?" Minion #1 asked.

"Yes you nitwit," Uncle Blobb said to him, pushing him away from the controls. "Of course I want Earth! That is the planet Conrad came from, and I shall make his life even worse than he made mine by being an un-willing slave along with all of the other bags of flesh and bone on that puny planet!

"But obviously I am going to get those annoying Penguins while I am at it. They must be accomplices to Conrad in some way and they must give him information on how to stop me!" Uncle Blobb jumped to the controls of the ship.

"Master," said Minion #2. "What is the way we are going to take over the Earth?"

"I am going to gain enough equipment from the pesky penguins to make a highly-advanced mind-control machine to take over an entire planet. Then, I will rule Conrad, his friends, people he doesn't know, his loved ones, and every person on that planet along with the Penguins! HA HA HA! It is the perfect scheme. All I need to do is find a power-source for the device. Something that will charge it enough. I can't use electrical power like in my Blobb-Toppers. I have to have some sort of energy that can't run out. Some sort of thing that aliens do a lot of."

"Um," said Minion #1. "They eat a lot."

Uncle Blobb put his hand to his head. "But first thing is I need better minions than you. I don't even know how I could put up with you for this long. I know the perfect minion to gain for myself to be better than you two! The perfect one."

"Who?" asked Minion #1.

"You'll see soon enough you simpleton. Set course for the Comet Lounge! We will work to get a better Minion that can actually think and not be an extremely confusing blabber-mouth all for all eternity. Fly there Boys!" Uncle Blobb stepped back onto the pad in the ship and became small again. He ran up towards the robotic suit and got inside the head, becoming a fake Cavitus again.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA!"

* * *

Back at the Rockhopper, Jason was sitting with the Penguins and BING was there too. BING now was Kevin's robot, for Jason remembered that Kevin and BING were good friends and that Kevin was more in need of him.

"So BING, Jason, Zidgel, Fidgel," Kevin asked. "I made a room full of food. Do any of you want some?" BING started to make weird high-pitch robot noises. "Oh," said Kevin. "I'm afraid there is no oil down there."

"Just bring me back something good," said Midgel. "I've got to keep flying the ship, otherwise we may end up stranded on an asteroid, or a in-inhabited planet." Jason and the Penguins went below deck and found a room full of different sorts of food.

"Do you know if I can actually eat any of this?" asked Jason.

"Don't worry Jason," said Zidgel. "It is all-species food. Any alien race can eat some of it and live and find it tasting good." He leaned in a bit. "Don't eat the cream-pie though," he whispered. "I've got it rigged for Kevin. Last week he messed up my due for an entire day and I was supposed to make a commercial for the licioulicious scented hair-gel."

"What is licioulicious?" asked Jason.

"It is something your planet would call a 'fruit'." Zidgel straightened up and called out to the crew. "Okay Men," he said. "Let's dig in!" They started eating various food. There was some really strange things like Glod-Lobbers and also normal things like Chinese food. Zidgel brought his arm behind Kevin's back.

"So, uh...Kevin," he said. "Have you had the cream-pie yet?" Kevin nodded.

"Yes," he said. Zidgel looked towards were the cream-pie used to be and it was gone. Zidgel blinked. It was still gone.

"WHAT?" he shrieked. Zidgel pounded on the pie-plate and finally it shot upwards into his face. The little cream still there stayed on his face. "Fantastic."

"Ha ha ha," Kevin started to laugh with Jason.

"Hey," said Zidgel. "That isn't funny and you know it!"

"But Captain," said Fidgel. "It is obviously payback for trying to hurt Kevin. You know how sensitive Kevin can be."

"He is an idiot!" Zidgel yelled. "I can't figure his extremely dumb brain at all!" Kevin looked at Zidgel with a tear coming down his eye. He ran out the door.

"Kevin," Jason called after him. "He didn't mean anything by it!" He ran off to see if he could help Kevin.

"Well now look at what you have done," said Fidgel. "You have made the big guy upset. I hope you feel good about yourself." Fidgel left the room the Zidgel alone with nothing but guilt...

"Hey a Chewy Chunky, Glop O' Fudge Bar!" Zidgel said excitedly. He reached for it and started to eat away. Okay then...guilt and a Chewy Chunky, Glop O' Fudge.

* * *

**So, that is Chapter Three! Please Review and/or Follow/Fav.**

**Only if you want to though.**

**Okay Larryboyrocks9000 out.**


	4. A Thickening Plot Thickens

**So? Do you want the plot to Thicken? Sure, I guess you might say. So please enjoy this story of a thickening action adventure featuring four flightless feathered friends.**

* * *

"Of course he is upset," said Midgel. "How could he not be? You called him an idiot." Midgel was sitting in the pilot's chair flying the ship like usual. Zidgel didn't seem to be able to get it.

"He is!" said Zidgel. "And not very attractive...and fat!"

"Now you are just being cruel," said Midgel. "Jason and Fidgel are trying their best to calm down the big guy." If on cue, Jason, Fidgel, and Kevin entered the room. Fidgel looked at the others.

"Remember," he said. "Let's not get any rudeness rubbed off on us. So if there are any jerks in the room. Make sure to stay away in a two foot radius." They all backed up a bit from Zidgel and then continued walking.

"Okay guys," Zidgel said. "This is getting to be a bit much." BING flew in from the back and then pushed the computer-screen behind the Captain's chair on. He reached into Zidgel's pocket and took his clicker. "Hey!"

"No Captain," said Fidgel. "I think BING may be onto something." BING went into 'confidential files' and it showed a picture of Baron Von Cavitus. He searched on. He saw a picture of The Lizard King. BING looked at Kevin and made a noise.

"BING wonders who that is," said Kevin.

"How do you do that Kevin?" asked Midgel. "I thought you only advanced in instrumentals. I didn't know that you advanced in languages too."

"See," said Zidgel. "His assignment was a mistake. The federation only thought his instrumental specialist rank was for reading instruments even though he can only play them. I'm still giving facts why you should forgive me."

"Be quiet Captain," said Midgel. "We are not forgiving you yet!"

"Aw," Zidgel said.

"Anyways BING," Midgel continued. "The Lizard King should be taken away from our confidential files. When we went to space-station Bullamanka with Michelle, Jason's sister, we confronted this guy. He would cheat to win games, gain money, and even trying to kill the players in the process by using the Gurgler to blast them into deep space. Michelle was able to calm the Lizard King down before we all were doomed. He payed his fines for attempted murder and has since been the truck-driver for the Space-DE-Freeze." BING acknowledged Midgel and continued. He found a picture of Uncle Blobb. Another noise came to Midgel.

"Ah, that guy. Jason tried to stop Uncle Blobb when he planned to use complaining to turn me, Zidgel, and a group of pumpkin-headed kids into seeds of discontent. He was going to de-populate Planet R&R and then destroy all of us seeds in the process. Jason here was able to teach us all to be content and shine like stars before permanent damage could occur. He is still out there, maybe planning some sort of evil scheme if I am not mistaken. Zidgel let him go by letting him use an out-house rocket." Midgel turned around. "Point One for Crew!" Zidgel groaned.

"This grudge is going a bit far." He said.

"But you are Kevin's friend and you should be more considerate." Fidgel said. Midgel then started to struggle.

"What is going on Midgel?" Jason asked.

"I'm loosing control of the system," Midgel replied. "I feel like I am not actually flying the ship anymore." The Ship started to fly another direction, more and more until SLAM! Jason saw only rock.

"The door opened and Jason climbed out to see that they were on an asteroid. "Wow," he said. "Guys. Take a look at this!"

The Penguins and BING emerged from the ship to see a giant note carved into the rock. Fidgel read aloud. "Ahem. '_Do you want to know how to stop me? Visit Planet Picket and make sure that the Conrad boy is the first one to step into the new house right beside the court-barn'._ Oh my...what could Cavitus want with Jason?"

"More importantly," said Midgel. "How did Cavitus take control of the ship? This isn't normal for him. Could it be someone else?"

"Not even close to being likely," said Fidgel. "Everyone claims that they saw Cavitus committing these crimes." Jason then spoke up.

"We should go to the space-prison," he said. "Then we might be able to figure out more to what could be going on with whatever Cavitus is up to."

"Good idea Cadet Conrad," said Zidgel. "Okay Boys, Let's get to it!" He ran up into the ship and the rest of the crew followed. Midgel started the ship up.

"BOOONZIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" he yelled. Then the ship started-up and they all flew out into the universe.

* * *

"We would like to see Baron Von Cavitus," said Fidgel. "Also known as Burt Bertman."

"Name please," said the guard. They were walking along the space-prison they put outlaws in. Cavitus was their newest prisoner.

Zidgel came up to the man. "Zidgel and the Rockhopper crew. That there is Jason T. Conrad. He is a recruit."

"Ah," said the guard. "Okay. You can pass. He opened up the doors and Jason with the Penguins entered the room. They saw Cavitus sitting there. If it was a fake...it was very well designed. They got everything correct. Jason and the Penguins sat down.

"Ah," said Cavitus in his usual voice. "It is the Penguins taking their little human pet for a walk in space. What is it this time?"

"Open your hood," said Fidgel. "We need to make sure you are a fake."

"FAKE?" Cavitus cried. "I can not be a fake." His hood went down, revealing Burt Bertman, the little hamster who used to be Fidgel's pet. "I know of the copier who has been taking my crimes in their own hands. It must be some sick wanna-be!" He hopped out of the suit. He did a few tricks and noises that could not be usual for a robot. It was almost official...this was really Burt Bertman. And the one out in space was an impersonator.

"Now GET OUT OF HERE!" the small Hamster yelled. "I don't like having you Penguins or that Human in here. Now please GET LOST!" Fidgel opened up the door out of there and they all left.

* * *

"It is still too bad that Burt Bertman had to go all dark like that," Fidgel said on the ship. "He was one of my greatest experiments."

"It's okay Doc," said Jason. "Where are we going now?"

"The only clue we've got," said Midgel. "We're going to Planet Picket. If this imposter turns out to be there...we will have our criminal.

* * *

The ship ejected it's new landing gear – two giant balloons. This time, the balloons popped right before it hit the ground. It was a close call though. They saw the Court-Barn right beside them and got out of the ship.

"So," said Midgel. "Should we all enter together or should we follow what the message said and for Jason to go in first?"

"It could be a trap," said Fidgel. "To maybe hurt Jason. Let's let him decide." Fidgel turned around to Jason. "Jason," he said. "Should you go in first, or should one of us?" Jason thought for a moment.

"I'll go in first," he said. Then, slowly, Midgel and Kevin opened the doors just a creek so that Jason could step in. Once Jason put his foot in the room, a rope tightened around his foot and Jason was heisted into the air, fifty feet above ground.

* * *

**If I am not mistaken...Chapter Five is coming up next!**

**-LBROCKS9000**


	5. You?

**Here, after such a long time without an Update, is the Fifth Chapter to "Anarchy On Planet Human-Life" A fanfiction that no one is reading, but I am going to keep updating it anyways. (HA!)**

**Though I do believe I did very good writing in this certain chapter and hopefully many, many more to come.**

* * *

"Nice of you to drop in Conrad," said a voice. "The lights in the darkened court-barn flashed on and Jason looked down towards the ground. Uncle Blobb looked up to Jason. "Sorry about how long I have been gone. I've just been busy plotting my next master scheme."

"You?" Jason asked, trying to untie himself from the rope. He swung a little back and fourth. Blobb laughed.

"Yes," he said. "You're arch-rival or whatever you call them nowadays." He got into one of the pews and brought from under them Cavitus's Minions #1 and #2. The two clueless aliens stood up straight and walked away towards the prosecution desk. Also, another person to come in was The Lizard King. Jason never saw this person do any evil, only run the space-DE-freeze ship, but Michelle told him about how The Lizard King planned to kill all of the penguins and the Bandicoot King of Bullamanka.

"You might be wondering how I got The Lizard King to work for me," Uncle Blobb stated. "I have enhanced my Blobb-Toppers to now make people bend to my will with one little shock to the thorax." By this time, unbeknownst to either Jason or Uncle Blobb, the penguins had all entered the room. Midgel scooted through the pews and tried to see if he could cut the rope from the wall and free Jason. He narrowly missed Uncle Blobb once.

"So," said Uncle Blobb. "I have to ask why those Penguins of yours left you alone in a place that would most certainly not be safe." Uncle Blobb chuckled. "I guess you can't trust anyone, eh Conrad?"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Jason said. As he said that, Midgel took a pocket knife out of his pouch. He slashed it at the rope and caused it to cut. The rope sped towards the pulley where Jason was being suspended from and Jason started to fall from the height of the suspension. Before Jason hit the ground, Kevin came into his fall and Jason bounced off of his very bouncy-like body-structure. Jason would call this every once in a while Kevin's 'Super Anti-Gravity Belly.'

"Good idea Conrad," Blobb laughed. "Have your friends sneak into the barn while I am getting to the fun part!" He pulled a black remote with an overly large antenna and a few buttons, mostly a big green one in the middle. "You see..it is clever because usually the big dangerous button is red, but I made it green this time." Midgel gave a 'seriously?' look at Uncle Blobb's comment.

"You won't get away this time," Midgel said. He reached for Fidgel's Franaballistic Perambulatory Situlator and tossed it at Blobb's hand with the remote in it. Blobb dropped the remote as a quick reaction and Midgel dived at it. The Lizard King saw this and kicked the remote out of the way before Midgel could reach it. Uncle Blobb walked over to the remote and snatched it from the grass. He turned around and pressed the green button. The barn started to shake, causing Zidgel to grab onto Kevin. Out of the side of the barn came what seemed to be a giant top hat. Over two-hundred feet high the top hat was complete with an entire computer station just above the brim of it.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon Conrad," Uncle Blobb said as Minions #1 and #2, along with the Lizard King of Bullamanka pressed a combination and a door slid open for the three to get under the hat. "But I must get started with my plan to become supreme ruler of your planet! Ha ha!" He got under the hat as well and the door closed. The hat started to rise off of the ground after a spherical electric force surrounded it.

"Stop it!" Jason yelled.

"How?" Zidgel questioned.

"I don't know," Fidgel piped in. The hat then crashed through the top of the barn, causing pieces of wood to be scattered everywhere and a giant hat to be lost, headed into space. Fidgel plucked a piece of wood off of the ground and examined it. "This won't be any use I suppose..."

After that, Jason heard a faint noise. He could not make out what it sounded like and could not figure out where it came from, but it was obviously somewhere... "Hey guys," Jason said. "I think I heard something.

Zidgel walked up to Jason and put his three-fingered hand behind Jason neck. "I don't hear anything at all... Do you need a medication?"

"No," said Fidgel. "I heard something as well." The faint sound came again, this time also to Zidgel.

"Okay," Zidgel said. "I am going to put a stop to this..." He walked away from Jason and then stopped in his tracks. "Where is it coming from again?" Jason, Fidgel, and Midgel shrugged while Kevin raised his flipper.

Zidgel sighed and put his flipper to his head. "Kevin?"

"Somewhere on this here planet!" Kevin smiled, sure that he just gave vital information on where the sound could have been coming from. B.I.N.G. Then shot up from outside and zoomed over to a vault in the barn. He used his strength to pull it open, causing a terrible creaking noise to be heard throughout the barn. Once it was all open, once of the citizens from Planet Picket came out of the vault. He had pink skin and a light pink wool coat.

"Thank you very mu-u-uch!" he bleated. "I had no idea how much time longer I might have been stuck inside that vault."

"Do you know where the rest of the residents are?" Fidgel questioned the alien sheep. The sheep shook his head.

"No-o," he bleated once again. "But I should be able to find them, don't worry to much." He walked out of the barn on two paws and left the Penguins and Jason inside. Jason pondered for a second.

"What should we do now?" he asked. "Uncle Blobb and the others couldn't have gotten too far, could they have?"

"Maybe," said Midgel. "We are just going to have to see if we can find them."

"They said something about taking over Earth," said Fidgel. "That could be something." Zidgel walked towards the door leading out of the barn.

"Well," he said. "Is anybody coming with me? Are we going to leave now or wait until they are all gone?" The Penguins and Jason followed Zidgel out of the barn where the Rockhopper was waiting. Fidgel pushed a button on a remote from his pouch and a door opened up leading inside the ship. The five aliens entered the ship, where it looked just like usual.

Captain Zidgel jogged up to his Captain's Chair and jumped on top it it. Midgel flipped into the air and landed in his pilot's seat, where the steering wheel pushed itself forward from under it, as well as a Bonsai tree emerging into view, where Midgel gently patted and sprayed with a mist of water. Jason and Fidgel pushed tapped their feet on two big bean-bag shaped, water-bed like seats came out of the ground and Jason and Fidgel fell into them. Two seat belts wrapped themselves around their waists. After that, the Ship started up and blasted into space.

Jason unbuckled himself and jogged towards Midgel's pilot section. "I need to know," he said. "Have you seen any sight of Uncle Blobb and the others?"

"That is a negative Jase," Midgel stated. "It seems they are long gone by now."

"Drat." Suddenly, the ship took a sharp turn and Midgel flew into the controls. His back pressed the button that ejected him from the seat. The penguin flew into the air and landed onto Jason's jelly-bag. After he was there, the ship got pushed and the ship started to slow down. Midgel ran over to the controls and started to check the conditions of the ship. Midgel gave a huge grunt.

"Someone is clogging the thrusters," Midgel said putting his flipper to his head. "And the propellers are slowing down as well."

"I don't think that we need a computer to tell us who is doing it," Jason remarked, just as the ship finally started to rattle. The large computer-screen behind the captain's chair started to shimmer. Finally the view was perfectly clear.

"I guess I will need to slow you penguins down then," Uncle Blobb said giving the crew a very large smirk. Jason clenched his face followed by Midgel gritting his teeth. Zidgel gave a small yelp and hid behind Kevin.

"What is going on Blobb?" asked Midgel.

"I need to get you guys stalled so you don't get in the way of the progress. If you interfere...it might start to make the procedures to result in a defaulting scheme. Good bye now Conrad..." The ship finally let out it's last shake...and it plummeted downwards.

* * *

Back at The Hat-Ship...thing...Uncle Blobb leaned back towards the computer as one of the Minions came out. "Don't you need the Penguins and the human boy?"

"Of course," Uncle Blobb replied. He put his three-fingered hand behind the large-jawed minion's very small neck. "I made sure that there was an asteroid under the ship as it fell. They will only be stalled...but they won't end up goners." He evil alien turned to his computer and started a scanning process. The computer then targeted a falling Rockhopper that would have a broken fall by an Asteroid. "Now," Uncle Blobb sighed. "Let's get started with our plan. I don't think we will be interfered by either Conrad nor his pesky arctic allies." The computer showed directions to a planet that was green, blue, and brown and was covered with clouds and large lights from the night sky.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Pain

The door to the Rockhopper opened up and Midgel flipped out of it onto the asteroid with a advanced space-helmet on his face that looked like a gas-mask. "Okay," said Midgel. "You guys can come out." Jason, Fidgel, Zidgel, and Kevin all came out with masks on and Fidgel noticed a small dent in the Rockhopper.

"Actually," said Fidgel. "This should be able to be repaired in less that an hour."

"We don't have an hour though," Jason commented. "We can't be sure what Uncle Blobb is doing..."

"Oh," Fidgel said. "According to the Franaballistic Perambulatory Simulator, we can breathe on this Asteroid...so please take off those ridiculous masks." Fidgel un-latched the strap on his mask and threw it into Midgel's arm, who already had his off and in his arms as well. The rest of the crew repeated the pattern until Midgel could not hold onto them any longer.

"Okay mates," Midgel said grunting. "I'm going to put these back into the ship..." Midgel started to do a small waddle into the Rockhopper and Jason followed him. Once the two were inside the Rockhopper, Midgel sent a small kick at a green button to close the door. Jason rubbed his head and straightened his glasses.

"So Midgel," Jason asked. "Why did you close the door?" Midgel went up to the captian's chair and took a clicker for the screen from Zidgel's seat. He pressed a button on it and instead of having a sun-roof, it turned into a screen as well. "Wow..." Jason remarked. "That's cool!"

"Yeah," said Midgel. "I don't want anyone to hear this, that is why I shut the door." Midgel clicked a few more buttons until the roof-screen showed a blue, green, and brown planet.

"Hey," said Jason. "That's Earth."

"Yep," Midgel said. "And take a gander at who is not to far behind!" Midgel clicked yet another button and it showed the giant hat-ship of Uncle Blobb's. Jason gasped loudly, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at it again with his eyes wide open.

"We have to get off this asteroid fast!" Jason said. Midgel shut off the screen.

"I know," Midgel said. "But we can't blast off until Fidgel is ready with the ship...which he says will take around forty-three minutes or so." After that last remark, Jason put his hands to his head and grunted.

"What about my family? Mom, Dad, Michelle?"

"Again, we will have to be patient and see if we can save everyone after Fidgel is done repairing the ship." A small tear trickled down Jason's depressed face.

The giant hat placed itself five million miles above earth and reflected the rays of the sun while doing it so that no change would be in the light. The hat ejected two metal rods, and turned into two earmuff-like metal pieces shaped like Uncle Blobb's puffs of hair. Shorty after that, the earmuff-like pieces sent rays all around Earth and made a force field around it.

Uncle Blobb chuckled on the brim the Hat-ship and turned on his computer and it started to re-configure all of the computer screens, televisions, theater screen projectors, radio stations, and even two-way radios.

"What is going on?" a man in a suit asked a woman working at a news station."

"I have no clue," she replied honestly. "All systems are offline, and everything electronic seems to be disrupting." They then saw a hideous green alien, Uncle Blobb, appear on the screen...and most of the world heard it as well...for every single electronic device showed or processed the audio of Uncle Blobb's voice.

Take a loving couple in front of their T.V. which was interrupted by Blobb. "Don't worry, dear," said the man. "I can change the channel easily." He picked up his remote and changed the channel...which showed Uncle Blobb...he did it again...and the screen showed Uncle Blobb's terrifying face.

"Turn it off then," the wife said. When the husband tried to, it wouldn't turn off.

"Nothing will work..."

"Give it to me then," she said. She swiped the remote out of her husband's hand and tried to do it herself. "Men..." she said grunting. The husband muttered a very strong cuss word under his breath about females. She couldn't do it either, as Uncle Blobb kept appearing on evey channel, on every T.V., in every country.

"Hello aliens of earth," Uncle Blobb said. "Right now...someone out there is fighting...having a battle of words with someone. It is charging my Blobb-Topper as we speak...and that will cause more people to fight...and once the Blobb-Topper is fully charged...the fighting will stop for at until it starts to need more warm-up. Then it will do it again. So...how about we make an agreement. You keep me on air long enough and I take over your planet. Oh...and one more thing. If a certain family of Conrads...Paul, Ellen, and Michelle Conrad, would like to please stand up and give your thoughts to your dear relitive Jason (Uncle Blobb held up a picture of Jason T. Conrad) he will be part of this experiment soon...but if things go too wrong too late...he may say his last goodbye to you all...except right now you are already arguing because the Blobb-Topper is at 99.2...99.4...99.9...100%! Now...just relax. Just relax. You are becoming a drowsing human. You try to keep your eyes up...you try to resist, but you can't. They pull themselves together...just almost touching. Now...close! Good...now you are in the deep hypnosis. Every suggestion I have to say to you you take in as real life. You wore born to take in these ideas. The stimulation provides you with a very extreme satisfaction that builds up deeply in your mind. You are falling further and further into command. Going deeper and deeper...deeper than ever before. You can go further...no matter what there is no limit on how deep you can fall into my command. Now, you are my slave. That is all you are. Every command I will ever say will be your entire life now. For the rest of eternity you follow my rules. Now, I am going to wake you up now. You are going to feel very good being a willing slave to your ruler, Uncle Blobb! You yourself rising from trance and finally becoming much more willing though. I am going to now count from seven to one and you are going to be my slave forever and also any of your children will follow me as well as following my heirs. Now here we go ...7...6...5...4...3 reality is becoming more clear...yet it is still I, Uncle Blobb, in control. 2...1. Wake up and face your new king! HA...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now, bow before me and praise my name!"

After that, the entire Earth spoke: "Hail Master Blobb!"

Jason and the penguins were almost ready. Fidgel attached the last piece of the Rockhopper to the ship and adjusted the last screw with the screwdriver.

"I am going to have to thank that Doctor for lending me his Sonic Screwdriver," Fidgel said. "It should be ready to take flight." They all quickly ran inside the ship and Midgel gave no hesitation starting it up and pushing his flipper to the fuel peddle and they blasted off out off the asteroid. Midgel set the courses for earth while Jason sat in his chair tearing up.

"It's okay Jason," Midgel said. "Nothing can happen when we're here to help!"

Jason sniffled and wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "But Mo-om...Dad...M-M-Michelle. G-Grand-m-m-mum..."

"It's alright cadet," Zidgel proclaimed. "No harm can occur when Captain Zidgel is on your side!" Jason's anger started to grow a little.

"Oh really?" Jason shouted. "Blobb has probably already harmed everyone I care about in one way or another. What has he done to anyone you care about? Oh...that's right! You only care about yourself. And he already tried to kill you so I guess everything is fine!

"Calm down Jase," Midgel said from the pilot seat. Jason turned around and raised his voice louder.

"I don't need your help Midgel!" He tore the belt off of the jelly-bag and stormed out of the room to go to his own ready-made room. Jason walked down the hall of the bottom half of the ship with tears falling though his eyes like rain. He punched the button to enter his room and it opened. Jason ran to his bed and jumped on top of it looking towards the ceiling, though his face jammed into his pillow.


	7. Changes

**I have finally gotten around to posting the next Chapter of Anarchy On Planet Human-Life. This chapter should get some action in as we finally get around to the main plot of the Fanfiction (I know...FINALLY)**

* * *

Several loud thuds were being heard through Jason's room. He earlier took a bottle of bright red toe-nail polish from Michelle's room, reminding him of her. If things got to chaotic, this could be the only small remaining part of her. He couldn't even stand the idea of anyone in his family being dead or getting hurt. Nothing could hold back the tears rushing through Jason's tear ducts, and the constant banging on Jason's door was not helping him at all.

"Go away now!" Jason shouted, his anger rising. He tried to remember his first encounter with Uncle Blobb and exactly how it went. He remembered Uncle Blobb giving hats to Midgel and Zidgel that would block out sound from others and take in Uncle Blobb's thoughts as facts. The ship that he used looked like an advanced and super-sized version of those hats. It had a large computer on one side of it and the other side held a few levers.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted once again by the sound of Midgel shouting at him. "Jase," Midgel called out. "Please let us in. We want to help you." It took a while for Jason to think of a certain question.

"Who's flying the ship if you are down here trying to 'help' me?"

"BING," called out a voice that resembled Kevin's. Jason plucked a small comic book off of the ground. "Jason. We want to help you...really. If you could just let us talk to you-" He was interrupted by the comic book hitting the button to let the Penguins enter the room. The entire Penguin crew stood there at his door. Zidgel slowly walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and the rest of the Penguins just stood there.

"Jason," Midgel said. "If you would just let us talk to you, we understand what is going on. You are terrified with the fact that the people you care about will be victims to whatever scheme Uncle Blobb has in store for them."

Jason wiped his glasses off with his green over-shirt and then breathed on them. He gently placed the glasses back on his face. "I don't know if you completely understand." he said very calmly. "The people I care about are victims to whatever Blobb's scheme is and you only know one of them. I know you guys all care about Michelle very deeply...but you don't even know what my Mom, Dad, or even Grandmum look like at all." Jason got up from his bed. His head felt much larger than it should have. His weight altogether felt like it was over 50 pounds heavier.

"Where are you going?" Fidgel asked concerned.

"To top deck," Jason said. He seemed to be much less sad. He was now acting a little bit more like this was just another mission that had nothing to with earth. Fidgel turned around the shrugged (along with Midgel and Kevin) and the four penguins followed Jason to the top deck.

The crew got into their seats wile BING was flying the ship. Midgel told BING that he could stop flying the ship and took up his position as pilot. Once Midgel got ready to start the ship up, his eyes widened. He then began to speak. "Pulling up on planet Earth!" Jason now didn't seem depressed, but very joyful. He ran up to the pilot's window and looked through it at the view Midgel would see almost every day.

The earth looked just like normal, except Uncle Blobb's giant Blobb-Topper was on it with electronic rays emerging around the entire world. The Blobb-Topper must have been over 1000 feet wide and 1,000,000 feet tall (obviously estimating, of course) To the earth though...it was barely big at all. Midgel pressed his flipper to the gas-peddle and floored it. The Ship smacked right into nothing.

The entire Rockhopper wobbled around vibrating. "What was that?" Zidgel yelled, extremely freaked out.

"It appears that the electronic waves emerging from the giant hat are blocking entrance to Earth," Fidgel said while examining the data on the screen closest to Kevin's seat. "Nothing, not even this ship, can get past it."

"Then what can we even attempt to do to break through it?" Zidgel asked.

"I've got an idea," said Midgel backing up the ship. "It might be able to block our entrance to Earth like this, but we could always come back through the figurines." Jason nodded in agreement smiling at Midgel's plan.

Zidgel put his flipper to his beak and thought about it for a second. "I've always wondered how we do that...how do we?"

Fidgel started to speak up. "The advanced technology in the Rockhopper can teleport through the figures in Jason and Michelle's attic. It is like the figures are actually teleporters so that we can arrive at the attic whenever we are in need of assistance."

"But wait..." Jason said confused. "Then if you teleport through this to the figures, which become alive...and then fly away...how is there still a toy space-ship and penguin figurines in the attic when we are gone?"

Fidgel stuttered at this question. Zidgel, Kevin, Midgel...pretty much everyone has asked this question before. "Well..." he muttered. "The truth is that the Federation won't actually tell me the secret on how that happens. But I know for sure that there are always two Rockhoppers and eight penguins out there at once...even if half of the Rockhoppers and penguins are only toys."

Midgel stomped on the ground to quiet everyone. Fidgel stopped talking and they all looked towards Midgel. "Thank you," he said. "Now we don't have time for this...we have to see if we can get into that attic." He looked towards Zidgel and Fidgel...even Kevin looked back at Midgel. "Alright everyone...press the needed button that you each hold." He leaned forward and pressed a silver button at the bottom of the his control pad, Zidgel held onto his very big and shiny red button, Fidgel pressed a green button by the computer system that he owned, and Kevin squeaked the little button on his fake wheel.

The ship began to toss back and forth...Jason never had to experience this before. It was both scary and cool at the same time, but then the ship started to glow white. Jason closed his eyes for no longer than a second before he saw the entire ship perfectly fine and he saw the view of the sunset in his attic. He was back on earth, in a miniature version of the Rockhopper.

"That was um...freaky." Jason panted heavily. The sunset brought some joy to the boy's heart (metaphorical heart that it) and made him feel very safe. The rest of the crew didn't seem startled at all, in fact...they seemed very happy.

"A great success," Zidgel said proudly. "Now to get into the front yard and make this ship huge again!" He was then interrupted by Kevin.

"I hear foot-steps!" Kevin said simply. Midgel quickly reacted by pushing the peddle and zooming up to the ceiling behind a piece of wood that helped hold the ceiling up. Fidgel waddled over to a control panel and pressed a button that caused a metal rod with a camera on it to come out of the front of the ship that would display what it showed on the Captain's screen.

Michelle skipped up the stairs to the attic holding a rose, a lily, and a chrysanthemum in her left hand. The number one thing that the crew noticed was the fact that she was not wearing her normal light blue shirt with a big flower on it...but instead a dark red shirt with light green letters saying "I am a willing slave! Blobb is my master!" in a comic sans font. Under that was a cartoon drawing of Uncle Blobb's head winking. Michelle threw her old shirt (in her right hand) across the room into a box and skipped back down the stairs. The camera flew back into the ship and the video-feed turned off. Fidgel turned around to Jason.

"I suggest..." Jason said. "That we should just get out of the ship with the Galeezle right now instead of going outside to make the ship grow back to full size." Jason looked rather frightened and his teeth chattered. The hairs on his arms stood up through fear as he felt as though he might have been sweating.

"Alright Jase," Midgel said. "I'll work with the Galeezle...Fidgel always has it set too high." Midgel flipped out of the pilot's seat and helped Jason up from his jelly-bag. Jason stood on a small platform that they used to help the kids grow back into full size. He fired it at Jason just after the platform ejected him out of the ship. Jason was now out of the ship and full size.

"Now me," said Fidgel, lining himself up onto the platform. Midgel repeated the process with Fidgel...then Zidgel and Kevin. Midgel finally got onto the platform himself while holding BING and fired the Galeezle backwards to himself right while the platform ejected them from the little Rockhopper. Now, Jason, BING, and all of the penguins were out of the Rockhopper.

Fidgel reached into his pocket and clicked a button on a small remote that turned the Rockhopper into a model again. The toy fell to the ground with a thud right before Jason plucked it up from the ground and placed it gently on a near-by desk. Right after that, Jason heard footsteps emerging from Jason and Michelle's room. Jason motioned for the Penguins to hide. Zidgel and Kevin jumped into a really big box, Fidgel got in another and Midgel repeated that strategy. BING just flew to the ceiling.

Michelle climbed from the steps to the attic and walked over to Jason in her new shirt. "I heard some noises up here and well...where have you been? We have been looking for you all day." She then took a long look and gave a very scared face. "I'm sorry Jason." she said very upset. "But I will have to report you."

"What do you mean Michelle?" Jason asked rather frightened. He took a few steps back away from her.

"Come with me NOW!" She took him by the arm and pulled him away. Jason eventually got out of her grasp and followed her downstairs from the attic all the way to the living room. Grandmum was waiting there, sitting on the couch. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting there.

"Oh," she said after seeing the twins enter the room. "Where have you been Jason? Michelle and I have been looking for you all day."

"Grandmum," Michelle stated. "Jason has been ignoring the laws given to him by Master Blobb. He is not wearing his Blobb T-Shirt." Jason had no idea what this was...he lowered his left eyebrow and shrugged to himself. He knew that one thing had obviously been true...Uncle Blobb had defiantly changed something on hid planet, and Jason had a pretty good idea what that change included.

"Oh my," Grandmum said shocked. "Jason...how could you ignore one of the most precious laws from our great Master? I'm afraid I will have to turn you in to the authorities and have you spend the next ten years in prison to think about what you have done. I will really miss you Crumpet..." Grandmum emerged from the couch and went over to the phone that was sitting right by the entrance to the kitchen on a red desk.

Jason turned around to Michelle and put his hands on her shoulders. "Michelle," he said. "What is going on?" Michelle pushed him away, reacting quickly with a scowl.

"You have violated one of the most important laws given from Master Blobb. And I will NOT be touched by a slave who disobeys laws from him."

"Yes," said Grandmum on the phone. "My grandchild is disobeying orders directly given by Master Blobb...Yes...That is right. He is not wearing his Blobb T-Shirt like he is supposed to...Jason T. Conrad-" The conversation continued on but Jason didn't feel like hearing it. He had only seconds to think of a plan...so he thought of the quickest one possible...

"PENGUINS!" Jason shouted at the top of his lungs. "HELP!" It was only seconds before Midgel slid down the railing and flipped right in front of Michelle and Jason. Michelle jumped away and walked backwards slowly. The next to appear there was BING, who flew quickly from the stairs to Jason and Michelle's room and right behind Midgel and put it's arms into a fighting pose.

"Midgel?" Michelle asked backing away. "What is going on...what are you doing?" She finally stopped backing away from him. Finally, Zidgel, Fidgel, and Kevin waddled down the stairs due to being off balance. Kevin fell over, tripping over Fidgel's leg. Fidgel was pushed into Zidgel causing them all to fall down the stairs and pile up on top of each other.

"Please...please get off of me..." Zidgel said with a groan. Kevin hopped up to his feet and went over to Midgel and BING. Fidgel slowly got up rather dazed and repeated Kevin's movements. Zidgel just lied there and muttered "I am just going to stay here...ow..." The three Penguins that were currently up stroke a team pose for a second before Kevin reached for Jason and pulled the boy into his grasp, resulting in a hug.

"Kevin..."Jason grunted. "Could you...let...go?" Kevin's eyes popped open and he released Jason from his grasp causing the boy to drop to the floor.

"You...you all are going to have to be reported." Michelle said very orderly. Jason looked at the other penguins with a scared gesture. Midgel thought for a second and then said the only possible idea there was.

"RUN!" Midgel yelled at the top of his lungs. They all rushed out the door except Jason. Midgel stopped in his steps "Jason? Come on!" Jason looked towards Zidgel and back to Midgel again.

"I'm not leaving Zidgel here!" Jason shouted at the others. Midgel rushed in with Jason and they helped Zidgel up off the ground. They didn't wait for anyone to say it, they just ran. Michelle caught Jason's ankle and he fell to the ground on his stomach. She got on top of him and scowled.

"They will be here any minute," she said. "And you and the penguins will have to explain all of this to Master Blobb when they take you to him."

"Jason!" Kevin shouted. Midgel had no choice, he jumped in the air and sent a flipper-kick to Michelle's side. The girl flew backwards and her head knocked into the doorway to the kitchen.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jason asked while looking at his sister in on the ground with tears flooding her face.

"She should be," Midgel assured him. "It is you who is in more danger. We've got to move!" Jason and the Penguins finally ran out of the house. Michelle sat there crying and Grandmum knelt down beside her and said to her:

"It will be alright. Master Blobb is with us."

It took at least two minutes, but a couple of bangs were heard from the door. Grandmum got up and opened it to show five police officers, seven army men, and Uncle Blobb at their doorstep.

"If I heard correct Madame," Uncle Blobb said. "You have confronted a few outlaws?"


	8. Realizations

**So, there is finally a category for 3-2-1 Penguins! So now my Fanfiction has been moved. I also changed my rating for the Fanfiction to a (T) for Death, corruption, and all of that kind of stuff.**

**This may be the greatest Chapter so far, so please get ready for Chapter Eight of "Anarchy On Planet Human-Life!"**

* * *

Midgel tore through the corn-field behind Grandmum's cottage using his pocket knife. He slashed one over at the stalk and and kicked it down. He pulled a loose stalk out of the ground and threw it behind him, missing Zidgel's head by centimeters. Jason was following Midgel behind Fidgel but in front of Kevin. He had it be in the center for if anyone tried to take him, he had back-up from both the front and the back. He turned his head around and saw something right above the Cottage. He shook Fidgel's shoulder rather fiercely until the penguin turned over to look at him.

"Um..." Jason started. He didn't finish his sentence and just pointed upwards. Right above Grandmum's cottage there was a very large and very obscure black ship. It was in the shape of a hexagon, but had two bubble-like pods on the top of it. The engines were suspending most of the ship themselves sending out small green fumes from inside. The ship also was completely covered by a spherical multicolored electronic force-field that was over two-times the size of the ship itself. The ship also had glowing green bolts of light that made patterns on the ship through lines. The last feature on the ship was a green beam coming from a generator below it. Jason figured this was an abduction beam.

"Oh my," Fidgel said. "That is a big ship..." The rest of the crew looked up at it and saw the monstrous black space-ship hovering above the cottage. Midgel widened his eyes and gave a frightened look to Jason.

"Um...should we turn back and try to help them?" he asked.

Jason reacted to this sentence quickly. "No!" This caused the penguins to look at him oddly. "Listen...I think I know what happened when Uncle Blobb first came to earth." Fidgel about said something but stopped once Jason held his hand to him. "Uncle Blobb used Blobb-Toppers to control the minds of Zidgel and Midgel in our first encounter with him. Everything Blobb said became known as fact to them. So...he used the huge hat this time to ensure that everyone on earth took his opinions as facts. This time, instead of telling everyone that the rides at the carnival were terrible, he made everyone think he was a ruler. He was able to get control of everyone company, every organization, every military base on the planet to start what he is wanting them to start. He has control over so many things that he can get whatever he wants almost instantly. Michelle and Grandmum were exposed to the mind-control and everyone is now his slave and we are the only people who can help stop him!"

Midgel put his flipper over his eyes and shook his head. "Wow...that is a pretty crazy scheme. What kind of crazy person would ever consider doing something like that to get revenge on a seven-year old kid?"

"The kind of person who makes carnivals to depopulate planets and kill little alien children," Jason stated 'as-a-matter-of-fact' like. Jason took one more look back behind them all at the cottage and turned to the penguins again. "So...if there is some sort of group of slaves working for Uncle Blobb using a giant space-ship at the cottage we should probably get moving then." Fidgel straightened up.

"Quite," he said. They continued to run through the corn-field. This time they barely waited for Midgel to use his pocket-knife and just charged through the field themselves. No matter who could have been at the cottage, the corn-field would be an obvious trail to find the penguins and Jason. The corn-field was rather large, but not long enough that they would have been in there for hours. In the next five minutes, Jason, BING, and the penguins were completely out of the corn-field and next to a small lake. The lake was only four feet deep and about ten yards in length to get to the other side. Jason stopped in his steps rather abruptly.

"What do we do now?" Jason asked.

Zidgel shrugged. "I guess we swim." Midgel caught Zidgel's arm before he could dive into the water.

"I don't think that Jason is what we are. He isn't a natural born swimmer. Both Jason and I are four-feet tall, judging on how tall we are compared to each other. I should check the depth of the lake, just in case." Midgel took off his gloves and put his aviator-goggles down (they help him see when he swims) He dived into the water and then only a few seconds later then pulled himself out up to his waist. His three hairs on his head hung over his eyes and rested on his beak. He took his flipper and flipped them out of the way "It isn't much deeper than I am. Jason should be fine."

"I can't swim." Jason said rather upset. Kevin's eyes popped open excitedly.

"I could carry him." he said. "We probably need someone to carry our gloves anyways." Jason nodded his head in agreement and the other Penguins also seemed to be pretty okay with the concept.

"Alright," said Midgel. "What do you think Jase?"

"It sounds fine," Jason said.

"Alright. Everyone, give Jason your gloves." Zidgel, Fidgel, and Kevin took off their gloves and Jason put them on his hands to keep them safe. Midgel threw his gloves at Jason, who caught them and put them on too. He put his index finger and middle finger together along with his ring finger and pinky together on each hand to hold four gloves on each hand. They were pretty sweaty from constantly being on the penguins' hands, but Jason decided to cope with it for the sake of the Penguins. He got on Kevin's shoulders and locked his legs around the Penguin's neck. He put his quadruple-gloved hands on Kevin's head and Kevin got into the water. The other three penguins dived in and started to swim along.

The waves were pretty subtle and Jason was able to balance easily on Kevin's shoulder while BING was floating above his head. It took only about a minute before the rest of the penguins and BING were at the end of the lake climbing out and looking back at Kevin and Jason, who were about three fourths way through the lake at the moment. Jason turned back to look behind him and saw the corn-field shutter from the inside. He gasped loudly and let go of Kevin's head.

The two lost balance and started to wobble until they both fell into the water. Fidgel and Midgel dived into the water very quickly to help save the two. Once they were under, Midgel and Fidgel saw the two not too far away. They both swam towards Kevin and Jason to discover that Kevin was doing alright, but Jason was not doing well at all. Kevin grabbed one arm of Jason and Midgel grabbed the other. Fidgel took the time to grab Jason's legs and the three penguins did their best to carry Jason to safety. Once Jason and the Penguins were all on the other side and on land again, Jason panted extremely hardly. He managed to say a few words to the others.

"Thanks...Thanks for coming after me." he said. "You truly did help a lot...but-" He coughed-up a little bit of water.

"What?" Zidgel asked.

"Someone is coming our way," said Jason. "I saw something move in the corn-field. We've got to...*cough* we've got to move fast!" The crew was on the top of what seemed to be a small hill, so once Zidgel saw a hand emerge from a field, he pushed Midgel off of the hill and then rolled down himself. The rest of the crew didn't hesitate to follow his movements...so Fidgel, Kevin, and Jason all rolled down the hill while BING just kinda flew downwards. The Penguins all got up and everyone thought the exact same thing at the same time: to the forest.

Jason and the penguins all ran towards to the forest. Midgel was in the front and Zidgel was in the back with BING flying above all of them. Midgel flipped into the forest and hid behind a tree. The rest of the crew followed him and all hid behind the same tree in the forest.

"Do you think we could have lost whoever was coming out of the forest?" Jason asked. Midgel peeked out behind the tree. He brushed off a little bit of moss in his way and saw two men wearing Blobb T-shirts with gas-masks and various bits of armor that covered most of their bodies very nicely. They also wielded AK-47's and pointed the two guns around. The two did not go into the forest, but kept going forward. Midgel gave a very soft sigh and turned to the others.

"We are alright," he said. "If we go deep enough into this large quantity of plant-life...we should be able to be alright." The rest of the crew sighed in relief as well. Jason then spoke-up.

"We should go deeper into this forest," he said. " We have to make sure that no one is able to find us." The rest of the penguins agreed with him and they then made their way further into the forest. Fidgel was deeply interested in the various plant-life. He collected small samples of various plants to study once...or if all of this was over. The forest was rather light for how many trees there was. The entire crew could see clearly at least. They had completely no idea what they could run into after every step. But if there was one thing they thought they wouldn't see...it would have been what happened after they turned around a tree.

A man was holding a rifle to a woman's chest. She was backing away slowly, but the man jabbed her with his rifle. "I want an answer!" he yelled at her.

"I don't understand what is going on," she said. She had dark brunette hair and a rather mousey face. She was wearing a blue and black striped shirt covered up by a pink jacket. Her jeans were slightly baggy, having to be held together by a brown leather belt.

The man had a pair of purple glasses, a Blobb T-Shirt was on his body and he had a pair of navy blue shorts. He clutched the gun tightly. "Are you disobeying the laws given to you by our over-lord?"

The woman had tears coming out of her eyes and was obviously scared out of her mind. "I have no idea what you are talking about..." she said. "What over-lord? What do you mean?" The man pushed the rifle further towards her head.

"You are not wearing your Blobb T-Shirt!" The man said. "You are not wearing the only shirt allowed to be worn on this planet. You are really ticking me off woman!" He jabbed his gun a bit further into her neck and then-

BANG! A loud gun-shot was heard that made birds fly out of the trees. Midgel quickly put his flipper over Jason's mouth to keep the boy from saying anything or yelling. BING shot up from the spot he was floating at and rushed over to the man with the gun. Fidgel gave a loud gasp of fear as the robot sped towards the man with amazing speed. BING ducked, missing one shot from the man and then tore the rifle out of his hands. He then to the gun and smashed it across the man's head, who fell over seemingly knocked out.

The penguins and Jason crept out of the shadows and towards the man. Midgel got right next to the body and examined it.

"He's unconscious alright," Midgel said. "We should be alright." The crew looked over at the woman laying on the ground dead. Most of the penguins started to tear up a bit. Zidgel shrugged and re-gained posture.

"So..." Zidgel asked. "Should we get moving?" Midgel started to shake a little with a furious scowl frozen on his face. He finally let out.

"Do you see what is right in front of us?"

"Why yes," Zidgel said. "It is-"

"It is a DEAD BODY! A dead body! This came out of the fact that Blobb now has this entire planet under his control. This woman was one of the people who wasn't taken over. She could have helped us. What about the family this person has? Allies? Do you think they are just going to forget the fact that she is in a forest with no life left in her anymore? How can you be an eye-witness of a murder...and not feel any sympathy at all? How '_Captain'_? HOW?"

"I don't exactly...I don't really..."

"You don't know?" Midgel finished. "You think this is just normal for someone? This happened in the eyes of a seven-year old boy! That is not the age in which someone should be exposed to these kind of things. You always exclaim how much of an amazing person you are when in reality...you are nothing but a wimp!"

"Midgel-" Fidgel started, but Midgel held his flipper up to silence him.

"Take under ten minutes ago," Midgel continued. "Jason might have had the same fate as this lass right here and you didn't do a thing about it. Jason has saved your beak so many times that I do not know where to begin the count.

"You always brag about how amazing Captain Zidgel is. How courageous you are. You can't even save a close friend if you think you may mess up you hair in the process. How selfish can you get Captain? HOW?"

Zidgel backed away. Midgel panted a little after all of the yelling. The two just stood in silence for a while with the rest of the crew standing there awkwardly. Zidgel bit his lip and then decided it was time to say something.

"I...I have no idea what I've been doing. I have no idea how selfish I have been."

"Really?" Midgel asked. "I would have never guessed. I guess that if you did know you would be even worse of a person than I thought you would be." Fidgel finally decided to pipe in.

"Midgel. You do not want to attract attention to anyone." Fidgel said rather sternly. "You could be heard from a mile away right now." Midgel glared at Zidgel with a grimace on his face.

"I was done arguing with him anyways." Midgel said. "He'll never learn. We all know that much about him." Jason was very scared. He knew that Midgel would be tough on Zidgel...but this was more than he had seen Midgel do in all of the adventures that he had with him. "I'm sorry you had to hear this Jason... But I had to get that out."

"Should we get moving again?" Jason said very softly.

"Come again?" Kevin asked. Jason spoke up a little louder this time.

"Should we get moving again?" he asked. The rest of the Penguins and BING had no better idea, so Fidgel was the last one to talk for a while.

"Yes," he said. "That would be the best idea."


End file.
